homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101915 - Flushing the Competition
abradantCombatant AC began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 20:57 -- 08:57 AC: s'up. 08:58 AC: nyarla boy are you around. 08:58 CC: Hey Carayx 08:58 AC: oh fucnnkf 08:58 CC: you alright? 08:58 AC: yeah _'m good. 08:58 CC: Waspp's up? 08:58 AC: uuuh nm hbu? 08:59 AC: wanted to see where you are w_th all th_s. show_ng up _n my neck of the woods th_ng. 08:59 CC: Still in thw woods 09:00 AC: wh_ch woods? 09:01 CC: Not even sure anymore 09:02 CC: I've been on the road for more than a day 09:02 CC: Your hive is a bit further out than I thought 09:03 AC: oh, my bad. 09:03 AC: _ mean not that _ got to p_ck too much. _ sorta d_d but y'know. 09:03 CC: Nah, you're fine 09:04 CC: I've been on a few long distance runs before 09:04 CC: I can take it 09:04 CC: I'll be there before you know it 09:04 CC: I think I'm close though 09:04 CC: Close to the desert at least 09:04 CC: The woods are a bit thinner and the air's dryer 09:05 AC: oh, yeah. hope you don't burn, honestly. 09:05 CC: Granted, my forest is tropical so it's like that anywhere for me 09:05 AC: _ warned lorrea but _ th_nk she's f_ne w_th the sun. 09:05 CC: Yeah, I can handle some heat 09:05 CC: Yeahm I don't know how she does it 09:06 AC: she's a jadeblood. 09:08 AC: sorry to make you travel real hard. 09:09 CC: Yeah, sometimes I forget jadebloods can go out in the son 09:09 CC: sun* 09:10 CC: And the travel isn't an issue 09:10 AC: _ hope _t a_n't. 09:10 CC: The hardest thing about it is these horns weighing me down 09:10 AC: well, yeah. but you'll get tough that way. 09:10 CC: But that's the usual, hehe 09:10 AC: _'ll r_de on your horns on the way back, help you w_th that we_ght tra_n_ng. 09:11 CC: Pfft, yeah sure 09:11 CC: It'll be good training 09:11 AC: _'ll hang a net between your horns, use _t as a hammock. 09:12 AC: _t'll be great man don't worry. 09:12 CC: There's plenty of room 09:12 CC: I bet it'll be real comfy 09:13 AC: _'ll sleep l_ke a grub, won't even need the sl_me. 09:13 AC: l_ke a really t_red grub, not l_ke a shr_ek_ng ball of p_ss and blood and pa_n. 09:13 CC: I would hope not 09:13 CC: No horn rides if you turn into that 09:14 AC: s_nce when do _ scream tbh 09:15 CC: Could be half the time for all I know 09:16 CC: It's been some sweeps since I wasp with you in person 09:17 CC: Did anyone else show up yet? 09:17 AC: well. 09:17 AC: th_s tumbleweed showed up. 09:17 AC: _ made _t some tea and sh_t. 09:18 CC: I hope it wasp a considerate guest 09:18 CC: Probably better than those cacti, right? 09:18 AC: yeah dude _ got woken up aga_n by one of those. 09:18 CC: Not looking forward to dealing with those 09:18 AC: a needle p_erced the w_ndow and stuck me when _ was pract_c_ng. 09:21 CC: How are you gonna keep your blood a secret with those things around? 09:21 CC: Must be a bloody mess 09:23 CC: Have you tried to like, reinforce the walls? 09:23 AC: _ just wrap my hands and wear baggy workout clothes. 09:23 CC: At least my hive, I don't have bees breaking through the windows 09:23 AC: _ smell l_ke sweat so nobody gets near me, tbh. 09:23 CC: Normally 09:23 AC: also _ have no fr_ends lmao. 09:24 CC: Psh, hit the ablution trap before the horn ride, yeah? 09:25 AC: _'m k_dd_ng you goober. 09:25 AC: you th_nk _ smell bad _ w_ll wrestle you _nto the ground. 09:25 AC: make you smell my breath _ swear to god smh. 09:25 CC: Eugh 09:26 CC: I'll have to throw that spar if I have to punch your stink cloud first hjust to get to you 09:26 AC: _ w_ll destroy you _ swear to god 09:26 AC: you wr_nkle your nose at me and _t's on. 09:27 CC: Alright, I won't 09:27 CC: I'll just hold it 09:31 CC: Anyway, it shouldn't bee too much longer til I finally make it 09:31 CC: Maybe another day or so 09:31 AC: you th_nk so? 09:31 AC: _'m look_ng forward to _t. 09:31 CC: I think 09:32 CC: I'm looking forward to not being out here in the sun 09:32 CC: And seeing you, too 09:32 AC: what a sweet_e. 09:34 CC: Yeah, it ought to be fun 09:34 CC: At least one goos thing combs from all this world ending stuff 09:34 AC: look_ng forward to see_ng you too. 09:35 AC: what's the good th_ng? 09:36 CC: That 09:36 CC: Meeting up with my friends 09:38 AC: yeah, that _s k_nd of. 09:38 AC: alr_ght. 09:38 AC: _'ve got. h_gh hopes. about th_s whole th_ng. 09:38 AC: _ asked the oracle. 09:39 CC: About what? 09:39 AC: about how. th_s _s go_ng to go. 09:40 CC: What'd she have to say? 09:40 CC: This whole thing is a tad worrying 09:41 CC: The mission itself ought to go fine 09:42 CC: There's been a tad bit of extra stress tacked on to this thing so far 09:43 AC: _, uh. 09:43 AC: _ asked her _f _ would surv_ve. 09:44 CC: I would hope she'd have said yes 09:44 CC: Did she? 09:46 AC: no. 09:46 AC: she d_dn't. 09:51 CC: ... 09:51 CC: oh 09:52 CC: Eh, don't worry 09:52 CC: I've got your back 09:52 AC: _t's cool, man. _f _ have to have last days. _'m glad _ got to spend them w_th people l_ke you. 09:52 CC: You and me will probably be the toughest people there 09:53 CC: It'll bee alright 09:53 AC: and ser_os, too. 09:53 AC: _'m totally k_dd_ng btw she sa_d _'m go_ng to l_ve and we're all go_ng to be fr_ends by the end of _t too so _'m not worr_ed about noth_ng tbh. 09:53 AC: just wanted to be cheesy bb 09:54 CC: Oh wow 09:54 CC: At least that's promising, I guess 09:56 AC: yeah, honestly. 09:56 AC: _t's prom_s_ng and _t's def_n_tely. a we_ght off my shoulders. 09:56 AC: _ can work my muscles all day but _ need a break from hav_ng to worry about. los_ng you. 09:57 AC: the royal 'you' that means 'everyone'. 09:57 AC: _ mean, fr_ends. you get me r_ght. 09:57 CC: Yeah, I get you 09:57 CC: I'm not special, is what you mean 09:58 AC: _ mean. 09:58 CC: I'm playing 09:58 AC: f-fuck. 09:58 AC: rude 09:59 CC: I'm rude? 09:59 CC: You said the oracle said you wouldn't survive 09:59 AC: puhlease you d_dn't bel_eve that. 10:00 CC: Mostly because I'd probably side with you over everyone else there 10:01 AC: you guys all keep say_ng that. 10:01 CC: I mean, I guess my moirail? will be there so there's that 10:02 CC: Yeah, I think you may be everyone's favorite 10:03 AC: yeah lorrea's gonna be here. 10:03 CC: Am I supposed to be buddy buddy with Serios? 10:03 AC: _unno man. 10:03 CC: Heliux and I fight a lot 10:04 CC: Wait, you knew? 10:04 AC: uh, yeah. 10:04 CC: About Lorrea and me? 10:04 CC: I guess she told you 10:04 AC: yeah. 10:04 AC: she ment_oned _t yesterday and _ sa_d she should gopher _t. 10:04 CC: Well yeah, that's a thing 10:04 AC: f_gured. 10:05 CC: We had a momant and she threw a diamond at me 10:05 CC: And left all flustered 10:05 CC: It wasp so fuckin pale 10:05 AC: d a n g. that's pretty. n_ce, _ th_nk. 10:08 AC: lorrea's a top t_er mo_ra_l guaranteed. 10:10 CC: I mean, I like to think we were kinda close before 10:10 CC: This could be nice 10:11 AC: yeah, could be. 10:11 CC: It happened a matter of hours ago though 10:11 CC: And pretty sudden 10:11 CC: We'll see how it goes 10:11 CC: Hopefully for the best 10:12 CC: May take some getting used to 10:12 AC: _t'll be f_ne. hav_ng a mo_ra_l _s pretty great. _ th_nk. 10:12 AC: man you know _ don't do quadrants that much _ can't help you there. 10:12 CC: Have you had one? 10:12 CC: Ah, right 10:12 AC: no _ uh. 10:12 AC: no. 10:13 AC: why would anybody want to be _n a quadrant w_th an anonblood who doesn't want to be near trolls. 10:15 CC: Remember when I said you were everyone's favorite troll that's gonna be there? 10:15 CC: Save Serios 10:16 AC: yeah, well. _unno. _f _ bel_eve that. 10:16 AC: or why at least. 10:17 CC: Well, you're certainly the nicest 10:18 AC: thanks. 10:18 AC: n_ce trolls f_n_sh last tho. 10:21 CC: Osh, who told you that? 10:21 CC: The Witch? 10:21 AC: god no _ have never even spoken to the w_tch and _ don't want to. 10:21 AC: "hey cara want to talk to another d_me a dozen psychot_c h_ghblood flarper" no thanks boss. 10:21 CC: I wasp joking, yeah, don't 10:22 AC: _ choose l_fe. 10:22 AC: she'd cull me _mmed_ately. she'd f_nd my house and try and cull me. 10:22 CC: Yeah, she does that with everyone 10:23 CC: Threatens to, at least 10:23 CC: I think she likes me though 10:23 CC: I spoke to her earlier 10:23 CC: And she didn't threaten me personally 10:24 CC: Only in general 10:26 AC: _ th_nk she's probably just lonely. 10:31 CC: Pfft, maybe 10:31 CC: I mean, she kinda did kill everyone in her region 10:31 CC: So if anything she must like being lonely 10:33 AC: she's a we_rd one for sure. 10:33 AC: maybe she has some angsty th_ng go_ng on where she wants fr_ends or maybe she's just k_nd of a cunt. 10:35 CC: Maybe the second, but ehh 10:35 CC: She'll be in the game too 10:35 CC: So we'll find out 10:37 AC: really. you don't th_nk someone who murders everybody and wants us dead _s k_nd of a bulgegargler. 10:38 CC: Oh definitely 10:39 CC: I'm not looking forward to it 10:39 CC: Oracle says she's important though 10:40 AC: the oracle says we're all _mportant. 10:42 CC: Says she's needed for our collective survival in the game 10:42 AC: _ don't doubt _t. 10:42 AC: _'m not say_ng _ really l_ke _t, but _ don't doubt _t. 10:42 AC: whatever though. 10:42 CC: Otherwise I get the feeling the oracle would off her herself 10:42 CC: Mostly because the oracle actually said so 10:43 AC: really. 10:44 CC: Yeah, the oracle contacted her and Ramira left the shittiest first impression 10:44 CC: She's got quite the grudge 10:44 AC: wow. 10:44 AC: that's k_nd of _mpress_ve, honestly. 10:47 CC: Haha, yeah. so far even Serios breaking her heart hadn't made her so angry from what I can tell 10:47 AC: y-yeah, _ uh. 10:47 AC: _ feel. awful about that. 10:47 CC: Awful about what? 10:48 AC: ser_os and the oracle. 10:48 AC: _ know _t's not my fault personally, but _t k_lls me. to hear _t. or. read _t. 10:49 CC: I mean, yeah, it does really suck for her 10:49 CC: I don't know that it's hopeless or anything though 10:50 CC: Just that it seriously waspn't a good start 10:50 CC: The oracle can be really forward about all this shipping stuff 10:50 AC: oh. 10:50 AC: god. 10:50 AC: yeah. 10:50 AC: r-real forward, man. 10:51 CC: Definitely 10:51 AC: pa_nfully. so. 10:51 CC: Sounds like she gave you one of her predictions 10:51 CC: Who'd she ship you with? 10:52 AC: you. don't wanna know, man. 10:52 AC: _ don't even th_nk _ wanted to know _t's k_ll_ng me. 10:52 CC: Aw comb on 10:52 CC: I got a pretty ridiculous one too 10:52 AC: _ know. 10:52 CC: Tried to ship me with Aaisha 10:52 CC: Of all trolls 10:53 AC: she told me that. 10:53 CC: so she's spreading that around too? 10:53 AC: no, just to me. 10:53 AC: _t was. relevant. 10:53 AC: to uh. my "pred_ct_on". 10:54 CC: Wasp it about getting something flushed with a troll who hated you at the time? 10:54 AC: no _t was about gett_ng flushed w_th the one person who _ shouldn't ever l_ke, cons_der that w_th. 10:54 AC: and _ don't mean the w_tch that's obv_ous. 10:55 CC: Pfft 10:55 CC: Wait 10:55 CC: So the heiress, then? 10:55 AC: yeah. 10:55 CC: Flushed? 10:55 AC: yeah. 10:56 CC: When wasp that? 10:56 AC: a l_ttle wh_le ago. 10:56 AC: maybe a day or two. 10:56 CC: She wasp trying to pair us before and after that 10:56 CC: In basically every conversation we've had 10:57 CC: Is she trying to make some kind of flush triangle? 10:57 AC: _ th_nk so. 10:57 AC: _ uh. she gave me some pretty damn_ng ev_dence _'ll develop these k_nda feel_ngs. 10:57 CC: She actually had evidence for that? 10:57 AC: yeah. 10:58 CC: What can she even give to prove a relationship happens? 10:58 AC: don't worry about _t, man. 10:58 CC: Why hadn't she used it with Serios? 10:58 AC: _ don't know. 10:58 AC: _ don't know why she sent _t to me maybe she thought _t was funny but _ almost puked ngl. 10:59 CC: What the hell? 10:59 CC: Puked? 10:59 AC: yeah l_ke HNGNGNGNGNRRRRRRRRRRK, BLAH. 11:00 CC: I know what puking is 11:00 CC: How does coupld shit do that? 11:00 CC: Ah well 11:00 CC: This is all weird 11:01 CC: Still don't know you can make proof of a thing that has yet to happen though 11:01 AC: d-don't worry about _t. 11:01 AC: really. 11:01 AC: moral of the story _s _ don't know what to do about _t. 11:02 CC: Well, if it makes you puke, you ought to get rid of it, right? 11:03 AC: not about the ev_dence, dude. 11:03 AC: that's already. taken care of. 11:03 AC: _ have solved that problem. 11:03 CC: Oooh 11:03 CC: Good to know 11:03 AC: the. feel_ngs. the fee-fees. the flushcrush. the red eye. 11:04 CC: Huh, so you are flushed for her? 11:05 CC: Well, contrary to what the oracle keeps saying, I'm not stopping you 11:05 AC: yeah _ was hop_ng _ don't want to compete on th_-- wa_t. 11:05 AC: dude _ don't even know what _'m do_ng. 11:05 CC: What? 11:06 CC: Hopefully wooing Aaisha 11:06 CC: Making yourself happy and hopefully getting the oracle off my back 11:09 AC: y-yeah that sounds. n_ce. _unno. 11:10 AC: _'m not good w_th quadrants, man. 11:10 CC: Try not to worry about 11:10 CC: Just give it your best and see where it goes 11:10 CC: You two got really close really fast didn't you? 11:10 CC: Maybe there's a spark there already 11:11 AC: _ guess. 11:11 AC: _'ll g_ve _t a shot or someth_ng. maybe _'ll l_ke. 11:12 AC: what _f _ del_ver those d_scs to her w_th ser_os and sh_t. 11:12 CC: Oooh, that could be good 11:12 AC: r_ght? 11:12 CC: You got the discs that'll save her life 11:13 AC: _'ll ask her or someth_ng. _f she's cool w_th that. 11:13 CC: And you show up at her hive instead of her at yours 11:13 CC: And you sweep her off her fins 11:14 AC: yeah, that could work. 11:15 CC: You've got a better chance than I do, even if I wanted to 11:15 CC: We just hit speaking terms, hehe 11:15 AC: yeah but you're l_ke. cool? and a normal troll. 11:15 AC: you're already casually better than _ am tbh. 11:15 AC: even _f _'m n_ce or w/e. 11:15 CC: Ha ha 11:16 CC: The other day, I could swear she wanted to cull me 11:17 AC: yeah but that's not a super bad start. 11:17 CC: I may be a super suave businesstroll and all 11:17 CC: But it took starting this mission to almost undo her first impression of me 11:18 CC: Almost 11:18 CC: This is saving her life directly, mind you 11:19 AC: alr_ght maybe _ see your po_nt. 11:21 AC: you uh. 11:22 AC: you th_nk _ should even try th_s? 11:22 CC: Hey, if you really have a flushcrush on her, yes 11:22 CC: It could be nice 11:26 CC: So are you gonna do it? 11:27 AC: yeah _ guess so. 11:27 AC: gonna. do that k_nda th_ng. 11:29 AC: _'m gonna do _t, alr_ght. _t's gonna be f_ne. r_ght. okay. 11:29 AC: after th_s m_ss_on. 11:29 CC: Yeah 11:30 CC: You can do it 11:30 AC: thanks nyarla. _ know _ g_ve you a hard t_me but you're a punchbro for l_fe. 11:30 AC: from the cave to the grave. 11:30 CC: Damn straight 11:31 CC: I'll uhh, guess I better go before we get all sappy again, eh? 11:31 CC: LEst the oracle comb back with whatever flush triangle shit she's got cooking up in her head 11:31 CC: I'm gonna get back on the road 11:31 CC: See you tomorrow? 11:32 CC: As in actually see you, I hope 11:32 CC: I don't wanna get caught in the sun when I finally do reach the desert 11:32 AC: yeah _'m not gett_ng all sappy w_th you aga_n. 11:32 AC: _'ll do _t s_lently. 11:33 AC: and yeah, see you tomorrow. 11:33 AC: don't pave a fuck_ng road to my h_ve. 11:34 CC: Is that about my horns? 11:35 CC: Comb on, I don't leave treads everywhere 11:35 CC: Not anymore at least 11:35 AC: got too tall. 11:35 CC: Not since I wasp a wiggler 11:35 CC: Yeah, I'm too tall for that now 11:35 AC: haven't we had th_s exact same conversat_on before? 11:35 CC: Probably 11:36 CC: But yeah, I'll bee seeing you -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 23:36 -- Category:Carayx Category:Nyarla